hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Duncan Auto
This is the thirteenth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED! 1:16 The Arch Villain Ok... Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:17 AwesomeTD ' : ""' ' : "testing"' ' : "okay, we are good to go"' EPISODE 13 WILL NOW BEGIN ... ' : "Last time on Total Drama Action"' ' : "We had a lame music challenge"' ' : "But Villains sang the best lyrics EVER! :D"' ' : "So they won"' ' : "And got eliminated"' ' : "So looks like is safe from stalkers now :P"' ' : "Anyway..."' ' : "Today we have a SPECIAL GUEST"' ' : "His name is GODuncan"' 1:19 Coolboy87 : WHO? 1:19 Dapi602 : em chris cody give the million of dollars he win last season to dawn Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. GODuncan has been kicked by Coolboy87. 1:19 AwesomeTD We know that Noah ' : "So we will do an episode just for him"' 1:19 Coolboy87 OOops Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:19 Coolboy87 Sorry GoDuncan GODuncan has joined the chat. 1:19 Coolboy87 Wrong person Sorry. Man. 1:19 AwesomeTD STOP TALKING 1:19 GODuncan ... 1:19 AwesomeTD DAWN :D 1:19 Lettucecow 1:19 Coolboy87 I was apologizing But CONTINUE 1:19 AwesomeTD Why you kick him? 1:20 Coolboy87 I was meant to kick Dapi 1:20 AwesomeTD ' : "It will be based upon Grand Theft AUTO"' ' : "So yeah"' 1:20 Dapi602 pfft... Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:20 AwesomeTD ' : "Who is ready to roleplay?"' ' : "Let's play RIGHT NOW"' ' : "On Total"' ' : "Drama"' ' : "ACTION"' ... okay you can talk Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:20 The Villainous Vulture Hey Chris, isn't Grand Theft Auto a GAME? Not a movie? 1:20 TrueCobalion : *feeds food to Reggie* 1:20 BoysCanLikeItToo GODuncan? Who the heck is that? 1:21 GODuncan I don't know... me :P 1:21 Dapi602 : eeh hello gang 1:21 AwesomeTD ' : "Yes, everyone meet me at the downtown city movie set"' 1:21 GODuncan : Downtown movie set? 1:21 TrueCobalion : -conf- Reggie has been with me for a while, he seems like a nice ally. 1:21 GODuncan hi team 1:21 The Villainous Vulture Noah. 1:21 Dapi602 : yo suckas ! 1:21 Lettucecow *conf* I can't believe mike pushed me and made me vote for dawn... whats up with him? 1:21 GODuncan : *conf* That was so scary last episode, I can't believe that I was almost eliminated :( 1:21 TrueCobalion : So whats the setting, Chris 1:21 GODuncan : Guess people don't like me no more :( 1:21 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO CITY MOVIE SET 1:21 Coolboy87 : Oooh nice set... right guys 1:21 Dapi602 : *kisses scott* 1:21 Lettucecow : Oh wow, this set is so huge 1:21 The Arch Villain Oh, Hi Heather! 1:21 GODuncan : Yeah I love this movie set Coyd, I'm so glad I wasn't eliminated so I could see this awesome huge set :) 1:21 BoysCanLikeItToo I thought these challenges were based off of movies, but all right. 1:22 Coolboy87 *Facepalms* 1:22 The Villainous Vulture WHAT THE-! 1:22 Lettucecow : It's okay Dawn, it was Mike's fault why you were low, so it was cheating 1:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, welcome to Downtown San Andreas"' 1:22 Coolboy87 DAPI Heather is Dating Trent 1:22 Dapi602 : im breaking up with trent he is a jerk ! 1:22 GODuncan im hungry Dapi602 has been kicked by Coolboy87. 1:22 GODuncan : San Andreas? 1:22 The Villainous Vulture Well don't go after me! Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:22 AwesomeTD ' : "The land of gangs and fun witches"' 1:21 GODuncan : Witches? 1:22 GODuncan Is owen dating? 1:22 TrueCobalion Yeah Dawn, your the witch :P 1:22 Lettucecow : Hey, that's not cool Trent! *conf* What did I do? Cody is really angry at me... It can't be... Did HE do that? *switches to malevolent one* You mean what YOU did ehehehehe 1:22 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, ready for your first challenge?"' 1:22 TrueCobalion : Ummm Chris what do you mean by witches? 1:22 Coolboy87 : Witches... They scare me. 1:22 GODuncan : OMG shut up guys 1:22 The Villainous Vulture Whatever 1:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys here are two cars besides me"' 1:22 Lettucecow : Cars 1:22 AwesomeTD ' : "One car for each team"' 1:23 Coolboy87 : Pfft... Come on bring it 1:23 GODuncan : One car for villains and the other for the heroes, right? 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, everyone get on your car"' 1:23 TrueCobalion : Familiar... 1:23 Lettucecow : Okay then! *runs to car* 1:23 BoysCanLikeItToo *scared look on my face* Heh, i'm not scared... 1:23 GODuncan : Hey Cody I wanna sit next to you *runs to car* 1:23 Dapi602 : eeh hi eva *kisses eva* 1:23 Lettucecow : *gets on car* Hey, come here Dawn! 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "All of you have to rob a bank"' 1:23 GODuncan : Yay! *goes in car and sits next to Cody* 1:23 TrueCobalion : *gets in drivers seat* 1:23 Lettucecow : Hello there Dawn, you like when we sit so close together, right? :P 1:23 GODuncan I love you Cody *hugs cody* 1:23 Lettucecow I love you too Dawn *kisses Dawn* 1:23 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets in a car* 1:23 TDfan10 Yay :) 1:23 The Villainous Vulture Don't be scared Gwen, you'll be fine *gets in car* 1:23 TrueCobalion : -conf- Wow! My first time doing something illegal! 1:23 BoysCanLikeItToo I said i'm not scared, Scott... 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys listen!"' ' : "There is $1,000,000,000 monopoly money in the GTA back"' 1:23 GODuncan *kisses Cody* 1:23 The Villainous Vulture Right... 1:23 Dapi602 : lets go team 1:23 Coolboy87 : EW. I AM NOT KISSING..You okay? 1:23 Lettucecow Doing something illegal eh? 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "First team to rob the bank wins"' 1:23 BoysCanLikeItToo ONE MILLION--- Oh, monopoly money? 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready?"' ' : "Set?"' 1:24 Lettucecow hey cody... : OMG Mike we'll talk about it later okay? Let's just do the challenge 1:24 Dapi602 : oh but i love you eva 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : "ROBBERY TIME! :D "' 1:24 GODuncan *drives off* EEE 1:24 Coolboy87 : RUN..RUN 1:24 Lettucecow : Let's go! 1:24 TrueCobalion : *drives* 1:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *drives angry* 1:24 Lettucecow : whatever, I just wanted to say that my other self wants Dawn gone so you can be sad 1:24 The Villainous Vulture *Drives* 1:24 Lettucecow WHAT? *Rips mike's shirt off in anger 1:24 Dapi602 : *drives* : *go in noah car* 1:24 GODuncan : OMG what Mike and Cody? 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay the cars are bouncing"' 1:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *rams into beth's car* 1:24 TDfan10 : ZOOM ZOOM 1:24 TrueCobalion : Ok turning.... WHOAAOAAHAAHAHAHA! Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:24 Lettucecow *switches to vito* Time to rob so banks you! *yo 1:24 TrueCobalion : Its wobbly! 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Don't run people over please"' Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:24 Coolboy87 : Wha-GWEN 1:24 GODuncan *drives like a maniac* 1:24 Dapi602 STOP KICKING ITS ANNOYING 1:24 BoysCanLikeItToo Sorry beth! 1:24 Lettucecow *as vito* aww... 1:24 The Villainous Vulture Nice job Gwen! Keep ramming! 1:24 TrueCobalion : Ahh an old lady! *avoides her* 1:24 GODuncan drives slowly 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys you are now all at the bank"' 1:24 BoysCanLikeItToo Dapi stop being a bch and you wont get kicked 1:25 Coolboy87 YES 1:25 BoysCanLikeItToo Let's WIN IT! 1:25 Lettucecow Robbing a bank... hmm. 1:25 TrueCobalion : *walks in* 1:25 Dapi602 meh 1:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Put your masks on!"' 1:25 The Villainous Vulture Heh heh! 1:25 TrueCobalion : *puts on mask* 1:25 The Arch Villain Why am I playing Grand There Automobiles? 1:25 GODuncan *puts mask* 1:25 Coolboy87 : *Mask is on*: What now? 1:25 The Villainous Vulture *puts on msk* 1:25 AwesomeTD ' : "The fake people don't wanna get scared"' 1:25 Dapi602 : *put mask* mwahaha 1:25 BoysCanLikeItToo *puts a ski mask in, gets ready with a fake ak-47* 1:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Grab you fake paintball guns"' 1:25 GODuncan Wait what, again with the guns Chris? :O 1:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Watch out for the cops"' 1:25 Lettucecow : Yeah Dawn, you are awesome with that gun, remember? :D 1:25 BoysCanLikeItToo *paintball gun* 1:25 TrueCobalion : *grabs* 1:25 GODuncan Oh yeah! *grabs gun* Never mind then :P 1:25 Coolboy87 : Yeah..fake *Throws real gun away* 1:25 The Arch Villain *Shoots Self* 1:25 The Villainous Vulture *Grabs paintball pistol* 1:25 GODuncan : *loads gun* I'm ready yo! :D 1:25 AwesomeTD : "Hey I'm the cop!" 1:25 BoysCanLikeItToo Ready to do this, guys? 1:25 Lettucecow : Let's go guys! 1:25 TDfan10 : Whoohoo! 1:25 Lettucecow *as vito* starts punching the fake people and goes for the cash register 1:25 Dapi602 : mwahhaha i wanna rule the world *put mask* 1:25 GODuncan : Not as much as me, Heather :D 1:25 TrueCobalion : *walks to the front of line* 1:25 The Villainous Vulture Whenever you are 1:25 AwesomeTD : "What you guys doing?" 1:25 GODuncan : Imma rob you! *shoots Chef* :D 1:26 TrueCobalion : Nothing? 1:25 AwesomeTD : "Ahhhhhh!" 1:26 Lettucecow : Go Dawn! Whoohoo! 1:26 Coolboy87 : AHH..AHH..YO CHEF...Hi 1:26 Lettucecow *conf* I never knew mike robs banks...hmm.... 1:26 The Villainous Vulture Shooting you! *Shoots Chef* 1:25 AwesomeTD : "OMG don't shoot me guys!" 1:26 BoysCanLikeItToo *shoots Dawn right in the face* 1:26 AwesomeTD : "You better not be stealing" 1:26 Dapi602 : *kick chef into the groins* 1:26 GODuncan : Hey! *shoots Gwen* 1:26 GODuncan smashes car 1:26 BoysCanLikeItToo Ahh! 1:26 AwesomeTD ' : "Oooo! SMASH"' 1:26 Lettucecow : Hey Gwen! Dawn is mine you can't "kill" her 1:26 GODuncan : Yeah Gwen, go away Cody doesn't like you 1:26 BoysCanLikeItToo Whatever, we aren't doing anything anyway, heh... 1:26 Coolboy87 : *Grabs the money, but trips*: SCOTT CATCH. *Throws it* 1:26 AwesomeTD ' : "Alarms are on!"' 1:26 BoysCanLikeItToo *shoots chef in the face* 1:26 TrueCobalion : Go go go! 1:26 GODuncan : *shoots Chef down* 1:26 The Villainous Vulture *Catches*' 1:26 The Arch Villain We're not stealing a bank! We were just getting you a present! 1:26 AwesomeTD ' : "Watch out maties!"' 1:26 BoysCanLikeItToo THE ALARMS! 1:26 Dapi602 : whoohooo ! 1:26 Lettucecow *as vito* got da money in da bag yo! Lets escape now yo! 1:26 Coolboy87 : *Grabs Money Off him and runs*: AHH 1:26 GODuncan *puts money in sack and runs 1:26 TrueCobalion : *shoots * 1:26 BoysCanLikeItToo *starts shooting beth* 1:26 GODuncan : Stupid Gwen :P 1:26 The Villainous Vulture *Gets in the car with the money and drives* 1:26 AwesomeTD ALARMS ARE ON 1:26 Dapi602 : *shoot cop* 1:26 TrueCobalion : Thats a present! >:.png|25px]] 1:27 Lettucecow alarms? RUN!!!!! 1:27 GODuncan : RUN! 1:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Noah! Just commited murder!"' 1:27 The Arch Villain Ow! Am I out? 1:27 BoysCanLikeItToo Sorry Beth! *snatches the money from beth and hops in a car, drives* 1:27 GODuncan *shoots heather* 1:27 Dapi602 : *shoots dawn* 1:27 Coolboy87 : *Shoots Gwen and knocks out her vision*: HEY 1:27 GODuncan : Hey! *shoots heather again* 1:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Where is Duncan?"' 1:27 Dapi602 : *shoot Dawn* 1:27 TrueCobalion : Go Gwen go! 1:27 GODuncan : Stop it *shoots heather* 1:27 The Villainous Vulture Here! 1:27 The Arch Villain TRENT SHOT ME! 1:27 AwesomeTD ' : "I heard Chef took him to JAIL"' 1:27 Dapi602 : *shoot cody* 1:27 Lettucecow : Hey! *looks around* 1:27 BoysCanLikeItToo *swerving uncontrollably* BETH! GAH! *throws the money at scott* 1:27 Lettucecow : Who shot me? 1:27 GODuncan : OMG Heather *shoots again* 1:27 AwesomeTD *takes Duncan* 1:27 The Villainous Vulture *Catches* 1:27 Dapi602 : *shoot cody a bunch of times* 1:27 Lettucecow : Hey! Is that you Heather? 1:27 Coolboy87 : Sorry man! *Grabs the money runs*: AHH 1:27 GODuncan : Whatever *runs and kisses Heather* 1:27 Lettucecow *as vito* *jumps in the car and starts to get away with the money 1:27 Dapi602 : AHHH! EWWWW! 1:27 GODuncan *gets in car and speeds away* 1:27 Dapi602 : DAWN! *shoots at her car* 1:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Everybody go save "' 1:27 TrueCobalion : *drives to the jail* 1:27 Dapi602 : here we go duncan 1:27 Lettucecow Um... mike you're going the wrong way 1:27 AwesomeTD ' : "HEROES GOT THE MONEY"' 1:27 The Arch Villain Hey 1:28 Coolboy87 : *Holds money*: FIne 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo *turns around and rams into chef's knee* 1:28 The Villainous Vulture You guys save him! I'll take the money! 1:28 Dapi602 : *save duncan*¸ 1:28 Lettucecow oh you're not 1:28 TrueCobalion : *disguise on* 1:28 AwesomeTD ' : "GO SAVE DUNCAN HE IS GOING TO JAIL"' 1:28 Coolboy87 : *Hides Money in her bra*: 1:28 Dapi602 : *shoot beth 1:28 The Arch Villain Chef! You're hot! 1:28 TrueCobalion : Hey officer. 1:28 GODuncan rams into jail and runs in 1:28 TrueCobalion : *shoots Dawn* 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo *shoots chef in the face multiple times* 1:28 Lettucecow *runs up and jumps in the car with mike* 1:28 Dapi602 : *push beth a take money* 1:28 AwesomeTD ' : "The Heroes are winning though since they have the money"' 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo C'mon, DUNCAN! 1:28 Coolboy87 : *Shoots Heather, knocking her out*: Sorry 1:28 TrueCobalion : *steals money* 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo GET THE MONEY, GUYS! 1:28 The Villainous Vulture HEY I HAVE MONEY TOO 1:28 TrueCobalion : *bails him* 1:28 AwesomeTD ' : "Oh! No! Villains have the money now!"' 1:28 The Villainous Vulture Thanks guys! 1:28 Lettucecow come on mike to save duncan... ugh 1:28 Dapi602 : *runs* 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo *shoots at all the heroes* 1:28 The Arch Villain Can I please have the money? *Kisses Trent* 1:28 Coolboy87 : *Grabs Money and ducks*: JA 1:29 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay is now at the prison"' 1:29 GODuncan *shoots cop and runs for duncan* 1:29 BoysCanLikeItToo *runs up and tackles beth* 1:29 Dapi602 : *shoot beth* 1:29 Coolboy87 : *Runs*: HEY 1:29 Lettucecow *as vito* nobody tells me what to do yo! 1:29 The Villainous Vulture WHAT DO I DO WITH THE MONEY!? 1:29 Dapi602 : mwahah 1:29 BoysCanLikeItToo *snatches the money away and hops on scott's car* 1:29 AwesomeTD ' : "Shoot people, SHOOT! :D "' 1:29 Coolboy87 : *Shoots everyone* 1:29 BoysCanLikeItToo Just DRIVE! *shooting behind us* 1:29 TrueCobalion : *shoots everyone* 1:29 GODuncan *shoots trent* 1:29 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys BRING ME THAT MONEY"' 1:29 The Arch Villain OH! I'll save him! *Throws keys that she found out of nowhere* 1:29 TrueCobalion : Ow! Dawn! 1:29 Lettucecow Ugh...mike...hm...wait I remember...thats it! 1:29 Dapi602 and : *shoot beth, dawn and cody* 1:29 BoysCanLikeItToo GOD, YOU PEOPLE ARE SHOOTING YOUR TEAMMATES! 1:29 TrueCobalion : *steals the money* 1:29 The Villainous Vulture *Driving* Fancy meeting you here Gwen 1:29 AwesomeTD ' : "First team to bring me the money wins!"' 1:29 Coolboy87 : *Gets in car grabs money*: GOT IT 1:29 TrueCobalion : Inside inside inside! 1:29 GODuncan *speeds off to chris* 1:29 TrueCobalion *Drives* 1:29 BoysCanLikeItToo Isn't it? 1:29 AwesomeTD ' : "HEROES WIN"' 1:30 Coolboy87 : *Brings it to Chris*: DONE 1:30 BoysCanLikeItToo NOOO! 1:30 AwesomeTD ' : "HEROES WIN"' 1:30 GODuncan : YES! 1:30 Lettucecow : YES! WE WIN FINALLY! 1:30 GODuncan : No more risk of elimination! 1:30 Dapi602 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 1:30 GODuncan : Ha ha ha! Take that Heather for shooting me and my Cody! *kisses* 1:30 Dapi602 : OMG stop kissing me Dawn! 1:30 TrueCobalion : He he he 1:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, but who saved Duncan?"' 1:30 Coolboy87 : Thank me 1:30 The Villainous Vulture NO! 1:30 Dapi602 : aww man ;) 1:30 TrueCobalion : We did 1:30 Lettucecow *grabs a undershirt and gives it to mike* 1:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Who saved Duncan?"' 1:30 Coolboy87 : Me 1:30 BoysCanLikeItToo We saved duncan. 1:30 GODuncan me 1:30 Dapi602 : me 1:30 The Villainous Vulture Scott 1:30 Lettucecow *switches to normal mike* what happend? 1:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay now has immunity"' 1:30 Lettucecow really? 1:30 The Villainous Vulture GRR *Tackles Duncan* 1:30 Lettucecow what? 1:30 GODuncan : Whatever, I hate Duncan anyway 1:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Getting caught was not part of the plan"' 1:31 Dapi602 : meh ! 1:31 Coolboy87 : So...ooh 1:31 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 1:31 Dapi602 : this challenge sucks 1:31 The Arch Villain YAY!!! Wait, Where is Alepeno? 1:31 BoysCanLikeItToo *brings beth a towel to wipe herself off with* 1:31 TrueCobalion : Ugh... I tried me best. 1:31 Dapi602 : eeh 1:31 The Villainous Vulture *Glares at Noah* 1:31 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay villains, you guys are losers"' 1:31 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks over at noah* Maybe if everyone knew what they were doing.. 1:31 Coolboy87 : Thanks 1:31 AwesomeTD ' : "VILLAINS VOTE ON MY PM"' 1:31 TrueCobalion : *glares at Noah* 1:31 Lettucecow *conf* why is cody mad at me? What did I do? 1:31 Dapi602 : i voted : i voted too 1:31 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS COME TO A HALT AwesomeTD We will now resume the elimination 1:36 TrueCobalion : -conf- Reggie seemed to get a little angry, and I think I see spikes on his back. 1:36 AwesomeTD ' : "The following people are safe..."' 1:36 Coolboy87 : *Bursts into his conf*: Not good 1:36 The Villainous Vulture It isn't Mike you should be mad at 1:36 AwesomeTD ' : " "' 1:36 Dapi602 : *glups* 1:36 Lettucecow what? 1:36 AwesomeTD ' : " "' 1:36 Dapi602 : *glups* 1:36 Coolboy87 : YE-YES 1:36 AwesomeTD ' : " "' 1:36 BoysCanLikeItToo *gulps* 1:36 The Villainous Vulture Mike has MPD Remember? 1:36 Dapi602 : yaay *eat marshmallow* 1:36 TDfan10 : I hate you Heather 1:36 AwesomeTD ' : " "' 1:36 The Villainous Vulture YES! 1:37 AwesomeTD ' : "and finally..."' 1:37 Dapi602 : oh no ! 1:37 AwesomeTD ' : " "' 1:37 TrueCobalion : Yes~! 1:37 Dapi602 : not me 1:37 Coolboy87 : Gwen what about Gwen? 1:37 The Villainous Vulture He has a stupid personality that's evil 1:37 BoysCanLikeItToo What?! *nervous* 1:37 Lettucecow Yeah... but... ugh it's annoying he made me vote for my girlfriend and almost had her voted off he also almost lost the challenge for us... ugh... 1:37 TDfan10 : *conf* Heather just went to top of the list of girls I wan gone! 1:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then and are now LOW"' 1:37 The Villainous Vulture Just give Gwen her marshmallow 1:37 BoysCanLikeItToo *leg shaking* Why me, though? 1:37 Dapi602 : *glups* *really nervious* : ;( 1:37 Coolboy87 : Noah...see you.. 1:37 TDfan10 Sierra and Katie down... Gwen and Heather still in... :( 1:37 AwesomeTD ' : "and the people to go is..."' 1:37 Lettucecow personality that EVIL? Hmm... I COULD use hat... 1:38 AwesomeTD ' : "is..."' 1:38 The Villainous Vulture That's my guy, I totally support you 1:38 Coolboy87 : Not both of them right? 1:38 AwesomeTD ' : "BOTH"' 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo *sweating like crazy* 1:38 TDfan10 : OMG no way! I guess it's just Heather now :P 1:38 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye people!"' 1:38 TrueCobalion : WHAT!? 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo HUH?! 1:38 TDfan10 : Damn I love this show now :P 1:38 Coolboy87 : DAMN I JINXED IT 1:38 The Villainous Vulture WHAT! 1:38 AwesomeTD ' : "DOUBLE ELIMINATION!"' 1:38 TDfan10 : Yes! Bye Bye Gwen 1:38 Dapi602 : wel sorry guys i need to go ;( 1:38 Coolboy87 : WHAT? WHAT? 1:38 TDfan10 : So glad I made it past last episode that way it's an easy double-up rank for me :P 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo WHAT?! 1:38 Lettucecow : He he he, good one Dawn :P 1:38 TrueCobalion : How- 1:38 AwesomeTD ' : "Yup, both of you suck! :D "' 1:38 The Villainous Vulture NO, THIS IS RIDONCULOUS! 1:38 TDfan10 : DAWN you say? :P 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo Gah, of course.. 1:38 Lettucecow *as chester* YOU BOTH SUCK EGGS! 1:39 The Villainous Vulture Who voted off Gwen? 1:39 TDfan10 cody? 1:39 Coolboy87 : Gwen... I will miss you... because we were kinda friends ish? 1:39 BoysCanLikeItToo Mike! What the heck?! 1:39 AwesomeTD ' : "I would also like to announce that..."' 1:39 TrueCobalion : ? 1:39 BoysCanLikeItToo Well, i'll miss you guys.. 1:39 Coolboy87 : A return? 1:39 AwesomeTD ' : "THAT WE ARE HALFWAY"' 1:39 Lettucecow : Halfway? 1:39 Lettucecow *switches to regular mike* what did I do? 1:39 AwesomeTD ' : "So if you made it this far..."' 1:39 Coolboy87 : OOH... 1:39 TDfan10 : Awesome 1:39 The Villainous Vulture Yea? 1:39 TrueCobalion : -conf- Halfway through the season? Woah! 1:39 AwesomeTD ' : "Then CONGRATS"' 1:39 Lettucecow seriously?? 1:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (how bout a return? :3) 1:39 TDfan10 : Cody! We made it halfway across the season together! 1:39 Lettucecow : I know, right Dawn? :D 1:39 TDfan10 AWESOME 1:39 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, that's it for today guys!" ' : "See you next time on..." ' : "TOTAL" ' : "DRAMA" ''' : "ACTION" THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:39 TDfan10 Next episode, please... :) Category:Episodes